JesusHitler and JosiahDayton
by sabrinamiles
Summary: 1. It's Jesus and Hitler's anniversary, but Jesus is a bit tense... 2. Josiah and Dayton secretly love each other and just love role-playing and Japanese anime characters when they have some saucy times if you know what i'm sayin gurl


"Jesus! I am home!" Crap. Hitler is here… "Aw, come on Jesus. Don't tell me you forgot! It is our anniversary after all." I rolled my eyes and just walked to my  
kitchen. Hitler just smiled and followed me into the kitchen and I stood next to the fridge.

I looked at him and said, "Why do you like me so much! What is so great about me and why can't you like a girl!" He looked at me confused and started to  
cry. I felt bad and immediately wanted to hug him, give him some comfort. "It's ok… I'm sorry I yelled at you. So…" He looked into my eyes the way a little  
boy who scrapped his knee would, "Can you forgive me?"

All he did was smile and give me a kiss on the cheek. I was glad, but Jesus said something I thought I'd never hear after he left me for a mission. "Hey  
Hitler…" I looked into his eyes, "You look so cute when you blush, I love that about you…" I got embarrassed and covered my face with my hair, hoping he  
wouldn't see me being soft as melted ice cream on a warm summer day. But, he just giggled.

I looked at Hitler and said, "Hey Hitler…" He turned my way. "Maybe we should keep our love a secret." He didn't disagree because I thought he would. I  
mean, when he's in love he tells everyone. And I mean everyone. First, he was in love with Melissa Blomstrom and he told all the guys at our school how  
much he loved her and what he loved about her. But now that she moved in with her new friend Zach, he never said he liked her again.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Jesus, I have to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell a soul about it." I shook my head. "I never really liked Josiah." I was amazed. "The  
truth is that I really liked you, but I remember that when I first tried to say your name, I accidentally said Josiah's name instead of yours. So when I saw all of  
the guys looking at me, I said the first girl name that came to mind before I could say another word. I didn't want to show how gay I was, so I kept away from  
everyone. Even Sidney-sensei and Ayshia-sensei." I looked at him and thought of nothing but just hugging him. I held him tight and kissed his forehead.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hitler said, "Hey, we're home." He knocked my head to make sure someone was in my head. I stopped day dreaming about the past and looked at him. "You  
know, its your house, so you have the keys. Can you open the door please?" I sighed and looked at the keyhole and put in the key.

"Can't you just get a copy of the key so you can open the door yourself?" He just smiled.

"Because if I did, I wouldn't get you back in the house, you would just be standing out side thinking about how I said I liked you instead of Josiah." I looked  
at him, confused. "What? You are probably wondering how I know that." I shook my head yes. "I could see it in your dream bubble." He pointed at the word  
bubble above my head. I slapped his hand away and walked inside.

"Come on, lets just go to bed, I'm tired." I covered my face with my hair again. He just giggled at me. We headed to my room and I slipped into my PJs. I laid  
into bed and tried to sleep. I suddenly felt a hand lay on my chest.

"Jesus… Don't you want to have some fun tonight? Since I got here, all you did was whine and complain about how much I have been a pain." He leaned his  
face towards mine and I pushed him to his side of the bed. But refused to sleep. Since he wouldn't shut up and go to sleep, I gave him a present.

"Hitler..." I pleaded, "Please stop killing the Jews, babe." Hitler looked me into the eyes and whispered, "Okay..."  
They made sweet, sweet sexy times all night long while Josiah watched, crying.

**MEANWHILE**

Josiah ran his fingers through Dayton's hair while singing Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl".  
"Hey, babe." Josiah whispered, seducing Dayton. "How'd you like it?"  
"Josiah-kun! T-that's so embarassing?" He answered frantically, flailing under the sheets.  
"Tsundre. Tell me you love sempai."  
"I... I love sempai."  
"So kawaii."

**END**


End file.
